Carry Us Home
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Tensions are high, and graduation is looming closer. Three letters arrive.


Ryousuke yawned, stretching his hands above his head and hearing his back crack. Rubbing one hand on the back of his neck, he stood up and gripped his empty mug, trudging towards the kitchen. Filling it up the now cold coffee, the second year university student set it in the microwave, jamming the buttons and leaning against the counter as he waited.

Squinting at the clock on the wall, he sighed heavily and flicked on the lights, standing still for a few moments as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. Taking his cup from the microwave, he took a large gulp of the now scalding liquid, grimacing at the taste. He hadn't been a coffee drinker until the end of last year, needing the dark sludge to keep him awake enough to focus on his studies.

Shuffling his way to the bathroom, he proceeded to go through his morning routine, mind still half asleep as he waited for the caffeine to kick in. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a warm sweater, the twenty year old wrestled on a pair of socks and his large coat before jamming his shoes on and heading out the door, finishing the last of his bagel as he slung his school back over his shoulder.

It was still early, and the street lamps were only just turning off. Yawning behind his hand, the pink haired male shivered and pulled his coat tighter, absently wondering if it was going to snow later. Turning onto a smaller side street, Ryousuke pulled out his keys and unlocked one of the many darkened buildings, slipping inside and letting his shoulders relax in the warmth.

Flicking on the lights, he headed towards the back and put his things down. Checking to see if they'd gotten any new shipments since his last shift, the twenty year old made his way to the front, plucking one of the many horror novels from the shelf near the back before settling in behind the counter. The spine was cracked and worn, and a few of the pages had some tears, but that didn't bother him.

He'd found this small used bookstore a few days into his first semester. He'd overheard some upperclassmen talking about it, and had gone on his day off while he was getting used to the surrounding town. He was pleasantly surprised by the amount of horror books they had, many of which he'd never read. He'd gone back on his days off afterwards, fingers gliding along the spines until he came to one that looked interesting, pulling it from the shelf before settling into one of the oversized armchairs stashed in a back corner by the window and cracking it open.

The owner, an aging woman with a kind face and tongue sharper than his own, had offered him a job after his first semester. Her previous worker was graduating next year and had to focus more on studies than work, resigning. The pay was decent, the atmosphere cozy, and the hours slightly flexible. All in all it was a good job for Ryousuke to have while in school.

He glanced up as the small bell above the door chimed, signaling a potential customer. Turning back to his book, he felt a small measure of satisfaction as one of the characters was found dead, his mind picturing those he hated in the poor young mans position. Maybe that was one reason he always liked horror, it made him feel better when he pictured those he didn't like or who were mean to him as the victims.

Flipping the page, he set the book down as the woman approached the counter, a few books in her hands. There were few words of pleasantry spoken as he rang her up, accepting the money and handing back the change, before rather uselessly telling her to stay warm as she exited the small shop. Going back to his book, he let his grin widen as the character's fear spiked at finding their butchered friend.

This was one of his favorite parts of the day, even with it being so early. Not many people were awake or about yet, and the sky was still fairly dark. He could be alone with a good book in a comfortable chair, enjoying the silence as it surrounded it. He couldn't think of a better way to start each day. While it had taken a little getting used to again, as he'd fallen out of the habit of waking up early for practice each morning, he didn't mind. It was a good way to wake up before his classes started so he could focus better.

Ryousuke was able to continue though the book uninterrupted for the rest of his shift, with no other customers coming in. It was never terribly busy in the mornings. He felt the tingle of anticipation run up his spine as they neared the climax. The characters emotions were at an all-time high, their fear almost _seeping_ off the pages. Ryousuke felt as though he were standing next to them, watching as they ran faster, pushing themselves harder, and elbowing friends who were getting in their way, thinking of nothing but their own survival.

So caught up in his book, he jumped slightly when something hard smacked the back of his head. Marking his page, he frowned and rubbed the sore spot, wondering in the back of his mind if that was how others felt after he smacked them. "You're going to be late," Watsume scolded him, dropping his bag on his lap and throwing his jacket over his head. "Get going already. I don't pay you for overtime."

"You hardly pay me for regular work," the twenty year old jabbed lightly, shrugging into his coat.

"I pay you more than enough. Now get out of here before I fire you for that comment." Waving lazily with a wide smile, the pink haired male exited the store, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Weaving through the small trickle of people on the streets, he headed towards his classroom, mind beginning to review what they'd gone over their last class. Taking his usual seat in the front, he pulled out his book, notebook, and pencil.

He was still pre-med, so his courses were more of the basic requirements needed along with classes the university saw fit to require students to take in order to graduate, but he knew he had to do well in all of them if he wanted to continue on to the medical program and be hired by a good hospital.

Flipping through the chapter they were covering that day, he waited for his teacher to arrive. Feeling his pocket vibrate, he stopped reviewing and pulled out his phone, which had been a graduation gift from his parents. Opening it, he smiled at the text from Kuramochi, reminding him of the get together they had planned that night. He'd be late, as he still had to work, but only by half an hour or so.

Sending his reply, he silenced his phone and shoved it into his pocket, knowing if he was caught using it or it went off during class he wouldn't see it again until the next class. "Kominato-san," Ryousuke glanced at the person who slid into the seat next to him. "Are you still coming to the study group this Sunday?"

"I'm still planning on it." He shared a few other classes this the male next to him, and they had started studying together last semester, having a few others in their classes join them this semester. It was a good way to learn who you may work with in the future as well as keep up grades and socialize. They also kept Ryousuke informed on what else was going on around campus.

"Awesome. How'd you do on that last quiz we had?"

"I did well."

"Damn, I didn't do so hot."

"That's because you don't study properly."

"And _that's_ why you're my study partner!" Nishika said happily, slinging an arm around the shorter males shoulder.

"I don't understand _why_ you're bothering with trying to become a pediatrician when you don't bother to study. Any kids you treat are sure to die."

"Ouch. I may not study, but I love kids and want to help them. I'd try for a teacher, but – no. Not the kind of way I want to help them. Besides, this is more interesting!"

Ryousuke shook his head but didn't bother answering as the teacher entered the classroom, turning all his attention towards the board. Nishika may not like to study, but his heart was in the right place and he did have the potential to be a great pediatrician. Ryousuke had seen the way he was with kids.

Highlighting the parts in the chapter that were emphasized on and jotting down all the notes his teacher wrote on the board, the twenty year old hoped the day would go by fast. He was looking forward to the get together. It would be a nice break from all the studying he did. Besides, Haruichi would be graduating in March, and Ryousuke wanted to give him his birthday/graduation present early just in case he couldn't make it to the ceremony.

Ryousuke dropped his things off in his room after work and snagged a scarf, wrapping it around his neck in an attempt to help keep warm. The temperature had dropped later in the day, with the weather reports forecasting snow either late tonight or tomorrow. Keeping his hands in his pocket, he made his way towards the train station.

They had arranged to meet back at Seidou, because it was close to where most of them had gone after high school, they didn't have to pay for it, and they wouldn't have to worry about the noise level. The train ride was only about twenty minutes, and Ryousuke hailed a cab as the temperature continued to plummet with the sun.

Paying the driver, the twenty year old sighed as he gazed at his old high school, slight nostalgia hitting him even though he'd only been gone about two years. Shaking his head, the pink haired teen made his way to the spirit dorms dinning center, knowing that was where everyone would be gathered.

He smiled fondly as he passed the practice field. They may not have gotten to Koshien when he was still there, but those three years had been fun. Hearing the shouts and yells before he could even see the dining area, Ryousuke shook his head. Making his way towards the building, he paused in the doorway as he watched the chaos unfold inside.

Kuramochi had Eijun in a headlock while Miyuki was laughing nearby. Haruichi was attempting to stop them while making sure his friend was alright, and Furuya seemed to not be paying attention. Jun was yelled at Tetsu to stop trying to get everyone to play shogi, and Chris was talking with Tanba and Kawakami, ignoring the others antics.

Everyone else was scattered and talking or laughing amongst themselves. "He's turning blue Youi-chan." The twenty year old laughed at how most of the people in the room jumped at the sound of his voice.

Kuramochi let Eijun go and headed over, Haruichi on his tails. "Ryou-san! You made it!"

"I told you I was going to be late, didn't I?"

The former short stop rubbed the back of his head. "Well…yeah."

"How was the trip down?" Chris asked, coming over to join them.

"Not bad. There weren't a lot of people since it's so cold out. How's school going for you?"

"Probably the same for you. Nothing but studying."

"How's your restaurant coming along?" He asked, turning towards the glasses wearing teen.

Miyuki shrugged. "Not as fun as I thought it'd be. It's gaining more popularity with people though, so I can't complain."

"If you came to more of these get-together's you'd know that," Kuramochi jabbed. "Instead of holing up at that university studying all the time."

"Unlike _some people_ ," Ryousuke said, looking at his former partner, "I intend to do well in school and _not_ just party all the time."

"How are your classes going?" Haruichi asked, saving the flushing teen from having to answer.

"Boring, but that's to be expected. Are you ready to graduate?" His little brother smiled and nodded. "And do you know what you're doing afterwards?"

"Harucchi's amazing!" Eijun cut in, not letting the pink haired teen answer, "He's gotten offers from _five_ different pro teams already!"

Said teen flushed red at the sudden attention. "Seriously?" Jun asked, "How come you haven't said anything?"

"E-Eijun-kun and S-Satoru-kun got offers a-as well. S-So did s-some of th-the others."

Ryousuke laughed quietly to himself as he watched Eijun and Furuya be hit and kicked, the others asking why it took so long to say anything. The twenty year old slid next to his brother, asked softly, "Why didn't you say anything?"

He watched as his younger brother gripped his left arm with his right hand, head hanging down. "Because it doesn't matter," He whispered softly.

The elder male frowned. "What do you mean?"

Haruichi looked up and smiled sadly. "I got a letter a few days ago." He swallowed, his voice thick with emotion. "With all the tension there is between us and the Koreans, the government is expecting a war to break out within the next few months."

Ryousuke felt his stomach drop. He barely noticed the sudden silence in the room as he prayed this wasn't going where he thought it was. "Haruichi…"

"I've been drafted aniki. I have to serve either a minimum of seven years or until the war ends – whichever happens first. Eijun-kun and Satoru-kun got similar letters yesterday. They're drafting most of the males graduating this year, and they're going to start sending them out to some of the older ones in a month or two, if they don't get enough volunteers to sign up willingly."

Grasping his little brother's now shaking shoulders, he didn't care that his voice was shaking as well as he asked, "Can't you tell them no?"

"We don't have a choice," Eijun said, his voice sullen. "We have been called to serve our country, and we aren't able to back out. One week after graduation, we leave for war.

* * *

 **I want to continue this, but I don't know how. Also, I tried to make my chapter longer. Did you like it? Let me know what you thought!**

 **Also, let me say this. I have _no idea at all_ how _any_ war works, here or in Japan. I don't know how training goes, I don't know how fighting goes, I don't know anything about it. So if I get something wrong, I'm sorry. I'm guessing here. I'm still a little iffy about actually writing a war story, but this idea refused to leave me alone.**


End file.
